She Might Be a Biter
by leafichan
Summary: I couldn't think of a title. But... I'm finally doing it! After much debate, and much searching, I decided the Amaimon x Reader fics just weren't good enough. So, of course, I decided to write one myself. And no, this one won't be Mary-Sue, angst filled, digustingly sweet or any of that nonsense. True to life as I can, considering. Amaimon x Myself DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. SIMPLE.
1. Chapter 1: Switching Lives

_How much longer in this classroom?_

I sighed.

Yep, simple as that, just an easy, relaxed, mad-at-the-world exhalation of warm air. From a mouth too ready to spit out some words that some might find to be rather nasty and distasteful. To be honest, at this point, in yet another mediocre, infuriating day, I wasn't in the prime mood for caring. It wasn't even like the school itself was all that bad. It was fun joking with my friends, laughing in the lunch room together where it was so loud that no one could hear the obscene and unusual things we were saying. It was fun, so much, fun. So much fun pushing and shoving my way through halls crammed tight with every kind of asshole that could be found, neither one so much as uttering an "excuse me." It was jolly good fun to feel like dirt. And to look like it too, according to 75% of the student body.  
Okay, so it wasn't fun.  
Right.  
Despite the day, and the minor "tick-offs" spread throughout, and as much as I wanted to materialize that repeated fantasy of dominating some douchebag in a fight, today just wasn't the day.  
It wasn't the day to go off, the day to have an anxiety attack. Today was a day to let off steam.  
After all, this certain day was just getting better and better with every perky drop of water that fell from the dove grey sky. And I meant that, too. I watched the drops fall and reform from the vantage point of a dusty window until I noticed the clock.  
The best thing of all, I gathered, was that it was time to go home.

I sat there in my desk, post-sigh, waiting for the other kids to file out hurriedly before I moved to depart. When the doorway wasn't quite so clogged, I rose, slung my black, hella-rad, spiked turtle backpack onto my shoulders, followed that one with my plush pikachu purse, snatched up my books and my jacket, and made my escape. As I crossed the threshold, my 4th block teacher rang out with a cheery "Bye, Nikki!". I responded as I always did with a barely audible "Bye", and sped up my pace towards the doors on my left. Those glorious, drab grey doors led straight to freedom. After all, I wanted to get out of school just as badly as the rest of 'em.  
I shoved the doors ajar and practically skipped out, feet hitting the pavement in time with the rhythm of the sick beats blasting from my iPod.  
The psychedelic tunes and hypnotic voices of MGMT was usually my homeward bound soundtrack. Crossing a small grass patch, I climbed aboard the stinking yellow bus labeled 263. Sweet, sweet public transportation. I avoided the glances of the other kids and made my way to my special seat, two back from the emergency exit. I dropped my junk into the seat, propped my feet up, and there I sat, headphones blaring, eyes shut, trying to drown out the noise of a world gone sour.

An hour later, I stepped out of the damp atmosphere of the school bus and into the damp atmosphere of nature.

_Mail._

Re-adjusting my bags, I reached into my mailbox. Immediately my fingers closed on a large white envelope. I knew exactly what was in store.  
I almost screamed in excitement, and I rushed to my front door, hastily jamming my key into the lock, flinging open the forest green door and then my stuff, ripping hurriedly into the package that held my future.  
_Wait._  
I closed my eyes, the anticipation was too much. I was being way too hasty. I had to calm down.  
**_Nah._**  
My newly opened eyes widened in joy as I saw the slanted, confident words printed on the pristine white page. We never got quality paper at my school.  
But that's okay. Because I was soon to be leaving it. "We are pleased to announce that you are invited to be a part of the class of 2015 at True Cross Academy."

_~6 MONTHS LATER~_

Six long and carefree months had passed, and I had survived the remainder of the year at the hell hole disguised as a school.  
Alas, here I was. My first week at True Cross Academy, huge and glorious. Everything I dreamed it could be.  
Except for one _tiny, little _thing.  
I wasn't making any friends.  
Okay, just maybe it was a bigger thing than original perceived.  
Hell, it was a **humongous** thing.  
I just couldn't get over my crippling shyness and my anxiety episodes. I really did hate my condition, and when I was alone, I was absolutely nothing like the meek, whimpering creature showcased to those around me.  
I was, as cliche as it is, nearly the opposite.  
If not confident, I was at least outgoing.  
The trademark sigh reared it's ugly head again as I straightened my academy uniform, and finished some personal touches. I fluffed my undercut, swiped on some black eyeliner cat-eye fashioned, and made sure my pick necklace was tucked safely into my shirt.  
Against my heart, where it belonged. My mood dropped as I thought of it.

_Stupid sappy idiot. **Eugh.**_  
I pinched my own cheeks and smiled at myself like a baffoon in an attempt to uplift my mood. It worked. I giggled hesitantly, then fully, and headed out of my dorm towards the main school building, saying hi to the dorm chef on the way out.  
I was dang near grinning when I spotted Rin Okumura and his large and diverse group of friends.  
_I wish I could be like them._  
_Or at the very least, I wish I could join them._  
I hurriedly looked away and I could feel my face grow hot as I flushed with embarrassment and envy.  
Mood status = pitfall.

**AN: I know there is little to no "canon" character interaction in this chapter, but it IS build-up. **

**Read and review, if you'd like. **

**Tell me what I've done wrong or something.**


	2. Chapter 2: Guess Who's Here?

Despite the moodiness I created and nurtured for myself throughout the day, it passed rather quickly. It was mainly a day of relaxed learning, seeing as we all were very unexperienced exorcists and we had enough excitement earlier in the week from the whole rotten animal blood accident.  
Exiting the doors of the main school building, and being careful to lurk away from the others so I wouldn't have to converse, I headed towards the dorms. I dragged myself around the corner of the building to the left, choosing a route sheltered by a "tree tunnel" created from the trees growing on either side of the path.  
It was peaceful, quite and cool underneath the makeshift canopy, and it was just out of the way enough to allow me to try and think out a solution to all the things abuzz in my head.

_So, Rin Okumura, huh? Strange but intriguing guy. Good job on trying to pick such a character to befriend._

Another windy sigh. I wiped my brow digustedly with the back of my hand.

_I just love feeling bitchy, eh._

Blocking out my thoughts, thinking only of the serene, well-groomed forest around me, I soon arrived at my dorm.  
I slung my door open, tossed my stuff into the nearest corner and faceplanted right onto my bed. I let out a groan.  
My hands grasped the blanket in surpressed anger, and I just started wiggling around frantically, half-heartedly kicking my feet about and punching at the pillows in frustration.

_So much for being mature..._

I lay there, out of breath, hair drooping in my eyes and stuck awkwardly in my mouth, staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

_What the heck did I just do. Pfft, ridiculous._

I sat up, curled in on myself, and...  
started laughing.

"I am so fricking ridiculous." I laughed to myself. "Time to crash this pity party."  
I leaped up, nearly falling when my socks slipped on the hardwood floor, and crossed over to my iPod dock. Setting my white music player in the port, I flipped through to my playlist labeled "Grooves" and pressed play.  
Yet again, the music blared from the speakers, and I began to dance unconcernedly, my hair bouncing around my face as I jumped around and shook my head freely.

When the song stopped, I paused, and only thing realized that I was working up a sweat.

"Whew, it's hotttt." I murmurred, crossing over to the window.  
One latch flipped, two latches flipped, and _whoosh_, up the window goes.  
A pre-rain breeze blew in, caressing my face and causing me to blink rapidly.  
I was feeling so much better already.  
More and more rain to wash away these shitty feelings, ehehe.  
No need to wait to jam any longer! I tapped the play button, cranked up the volume, and preceded to dance some more.  
After two more songs, there was a slight thump on the windowsill.  
I twirled around, eyes wide.  
"Oh crap, I hope no one caught me dancing like a fool. I'm not good enough to be seen." My face grew hot, but thankfully there was no sign of anyone.  
_Actually, of course there wouldn't be, I was on the third floor! Pfft._

I started to turn away, when in fact, something did catch my eye. Something small, something furry.  
_Is that?.._  
My eyebrow raised, completely skeptical, I scrambled to the window.  
**_What the heck..._**

There sat a small furry hamster. But this one was...green. It also had a weird spike of fur on the top of it's head.  
_What's this little guy doing up here? How..._  
I poked my head out of the window, and looked up towards the roof.

_Unless he fell from there...uhm._  
He could be hurt! I looked down at the poor thing, but he seemed fine. He was staring up at me, his small eyes gleaming. In his little paws he held a tiny piece of what appeared to be a doughnut.  
_Strange._  
Maybe someone's lost their pet hamster, I wondered.  
"I'll just stick him in a box and go check." I scooped him up, and began searching for a box suitable enough to keep him in until his owner could retrieve him.  
One arm tucked close to me to keep him in place, I dumped some notes and scraps of paper out of a shoebox under my bed. I held him up with one hand, checked him over once more, and moved to put him in the box.

Suddenly, something flashed in his eyes. He let out a squeak and bite my hand!  
Frightened, I dropped him, a surprise hot flash coursing through me.  
He hit the ground with a squeak, and scampered toward the door.  
"No, crap, someone's missing you little guy!" I sucked my hand where he bit it, leaped up, and scampered after him. I dove to catch him, but he had already squeezed under the door. Forgetting to catch myself, I hit my chin hard on the ground. Tears welled in my eyes, but I brushed them away. Standing again, I flung the door open, and scanned the hallways. I strained my eyes to survey the floor but there was no hamster anywhere in sight. Glancing up, to my eye level, the only thing I saw in the hallway was an oddly dressed boy receding down the hallway.

"Well, good riddance, the little guy can find his owner by himself." I exhaled, shut the door quietly, and slumped into bed.  
_I'll just sleep it off, and maybe tomorrow will be less...exciting._  
Just before I dozed off, the image of the odd boy flashed in my mind.

_Wait a sec, seems like he had green hair...and was that an odd, cowlick? Eh.._

Unbeknowst to me, in all the excitement, I had forgotten to close the window.  
Perched on the windowsill set the very same boy, eyes peering into my dorm, mouth busy devouring a pink lollipop. His smirk faltered, as he glanced down quickly at his broken arm. It was bleeding under the skin already.  
"Guess I better get this checked out. Time to visit brother. Let's find out more about this one while we're at it." His laugh was drowned out by a thunderclap.

Sliding the window closed, he leaped upward, climbing onto the roof just as the rain descended in sheets.  
All he left was a few spots of blood and a hastily carved 'a' in the windowsill.

**AN: Amaimon finally appears! **

**This was quite the longer chapter, eh. And as always, thanks for the reviews. **

**Sorry if it isn't very true to real life, but I try to keep it real to things I would and do frequently (i.e.:terrible dancing). **

**Tell me what you think! C; I'm having alot of fun with this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers,,

Slinging himself onto the roof, the green haired demon strolled toward the staircase shelter in the middle of the roof. He whistled a japanese orient tune, one he had picked up and learned quite recently. Arm hanging limply behind him, he slammed the door open, flipped into the hole on the ground, and hopped down the steps into the uppermost hallway of the True Cross dorms. He emerged from the fire exit to see two teenage girls practicing their aria chants in the hallway.  
He froze, expression blank, and stared at them just as they stared at him. The one girl also had a blank slate, but her's was more from shock than disinterest. He blinked, she blinked. Amaimon blinked once more and then looked away, further down the hallway. The young girls' heads shot down, their hair hanging convienently in their faces. Amaimon, not thinking about it anymore, brushed the dust from the unused stairwell from his coat sleeves, licked the blood off that was trickling from the hole in his broken arm, and continued down the hallway.  
"What the hell was that about?" He heard the girl whisper to her friend as she passed.  
_Since when do humans speak so freely of hell._

Amaimon thought to himself. Hmm.  
One hand in his tattered cloak pocket and the other resting limply by his side, he lazily made his way down the hall, down an unsightly amount of stairs, and down to the ground floor of the girls' dorm.  
Once there, he popped a bubblegum flavored lollipop in his mouth, and leaped from tree to tree towards his brothers quarters.

Mephisto sat at his desk, shoving stacks of papers and files around his desk with his boot. He was reclining in his chair, hat hanging limply from his twirling hand, eyes cast far away out of the large window behind his desk. Slinging his feet off his desk and onto the floor, he whirled around in his chair to face the window fully, papers flying from his desk in the wind from the dramatic spin.  
He stood and crossed to the window, replacing his hat over his curled cowlick as he did so. He sighed. Sadly, boredom was a feeling that most demons could share with humans. If only they were allowed to be a little badder, but of course the humans would freak out and label him as a miscreatant and that would be the end of his sly reign here on Assiah.

There was a hasty knock on the monolith-like wooden door to his office. Mephisto didn't bother to open the door for the visitor, because the visitor in mind was very capable of opening it himself. Even with his little injury.  
Amaimon flung the heavy door open, the wood front puckering and the hinges straining to keep the door in place.  
Mephisto smirked.  
"Much too energetic as always, eh, brother?"  
Amaimon just spit his tasteless gum into the trashcan, and strolled over wordlessly to where Mephisto was standing. He stared at his brother, who just continued to look out over the rainy True Cross campus. Amaimon was getting impatient. Usually his brother would have taken initiative by now, and fixed his arm the moment he walked in. His brother usually just picked up on Amaimon's problem or question, and made their meeting short and quick.  
The younger boy wanted to play some more, and he was being held up by this stupid weak arm. He flapped it around in front of Mephisto's face noticeably, which caused blood to again trickle down his arm. Mephisto's eyes slid over and locked with Amaimon's. Within the next second, the limp, bloody appendage was in Mephisto's clawed grasp. A whispered "Ein, Zwei, Drei" later and the arm was clean, mended, and hanging normally by Amaimon's side once more.  
"Thanks, Onee." Amaimon, now able to use that arm, flipped over the desk, and landed crouched on the thick carpet in front of Mephisto's desk. He peered over his shoulder at his brother, who was now back in his chair, staring mockingly down at him.

"I have a question." Amaimon said, licking his lips.  
"Mhmm?"  
"There's a certain student,,"  
"Yes, her name is Nikki, I understand. I've heard of the whole ordeal with you peeping on her or whatnot." he teased, "What about her?"  
"She's..interesting."  
"Oh? It's not like you to be intruiged by mundane people or things, brother."  
Amaimon just growled a bit in disapproval. He didn't like being made fun of. "Keep an eye on her for me, is all I'm asking, Onee."  
"You've got eyes enough, oh Earth King, but I'll assent." Mephisto winked.  
Amaimon leapt through the door and to his feet, leaving the echoing of a door slam behind him. He sauntered down the hall a ways, but decided he'd take an easier route once he say the odd clumps of students in the halls below.  
His boot chipped the windowsill as he propelled himself forward, yelping happily in midair. He landed silently, and ran into the nearby woods to take a nap and relax for the remainder of the day.  
_I'll discover more tomorrow._  
Climbing expertly into a tree, he crouched there, pushing aside branches and leaves to make a sort of hollow in the trees canopy. He crawled inside and replaced the branches, snuggling up to smooth bark of the birch tree that he was in. In minutes, his soft breaths rattled the leaves around his face, and his barely rising chest foretold that the Earth King was finally asleep.

**AN: I know this chapter sucks a helluva lot and I don't really know what to write about anymore. **

**I mean I have some ideas, but the rating would have to go up, and I'm squeamish about it,,, **

**I know it's been quite awhile, and I apologize, but inspiration doesn't strike very often, ehe. ;A;**

**also forgive my OOC portrayal, i'm working on it,,,**


End file.
